set in motion
by airprincess
Summary: Molly Lansing Davis, 16, pregnant, and a victim of sexual assault, but who is molly's babydaddy? Is it Tj, Rafe, or the attacker?
1. Chapter 1

# Oh lord! #  
Molly's POV Dammit! I can't believe i did that! I'm such a SLUT! I had sex with Tj, AND RAFE! What if one of them knocked me up?! I need to get out of this house and get my mind off things. *At the mall* Well, shopping didn't take my mind off anything. Why is that creepy guy staring at me? He won't stop following me. Hardly anyone is here today, so maybe i could run. Aaaaahhhhhh! he put his hand over my mouth and pulled me in the photo booth. He started ripping my clothes off, and then he... Oh god! I can't say it! When he was done, he pulled his pants back up, and left me there trembling! I can't believe this happened to me!


	2. Chapter 2

# Oh lord! Part 2 #  
Sam's POV Where is Molly?! I've been waiting outside the mall for twenty minutes now! I'll just call her. *PHONE CALL* S=Sam M=Molly s- Molly, where are you? m- Relax, I'm just in the photo booth. s- for twenty minutes? m- I'm fine Sam. s- Molly, are you crying? m- No! s- could you come on out? m- Okay, Sam. *END OF PHONE CALL* Molly's POV What am i gonna do? If i tell Sam, she'd just tell mom. Sam already has enough to deal. *SAM'S LIST OF THINGS TO DEAL WITH* ·finding a bone marrow donor for danny ·rafe's custody ·danny's chemotherapy *END OF LIST* She shouldn't have to worry about finding the bastard that did this to me. Well, i better go find sam. Maybe i should tell elizabeth. She knows what i'm going through.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Okay guys, i'm sorry my chapters are so short. They will always be this short, but they will be updated quite frequently. Sometimes even twice a day!  



	3. Chapter 3

# Oh lord! part 3 #  
Sam's POV There you are, molly! Hey sam, sorry i'm late. You were crying, weren't you? What?! No! I wasn't crying? Molly, your eyes are bloodshot, and you have a runny nose. Okay fine, i was crying! Not only that, but your arms are scratched up, your hair is a mess, AND YOUR ANKLES ARE BRUSED BIGTIME! Sam, can we talk about this at your house, i don't want anyone eavesdropping.  
Molly, rafe is still there. Then i'll tell you in the backyard. Alright, lets go. *AT THE HOUSE* Alright molly, what did you want to tell me? 


	4. Chapter 4

*AT THE HOUSE*

Alright molly, what did you want to tell me?

(takes a breath) When i was leaving the mall... This guy was staring at me.

He started following me, so i ran.

He started chasing me.

I tried to speed up, but he was alot faster than me, and he caught me.

He put his hand over my mouth, pulled me in the photo booth, then he... he... i'm sorry.

I can't say it!

Molly, what did that bastard do to you?

(crying) Sam... He raped me.


	5. Chapter 5

# Oh lord! Part 5 #  
OKAY PEOPLE! THIS CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY ABOUT MOLLY AND RAFE. UNLIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, I'M PUTTING HE SAID OR SHE SAID AT THE END OF SENTENCES, BECAUSE MY FRIEND WAS READING IT, AND SHE SAID SHE GOT A LITTLE CONFUSED ABOUT WHO WAS SAYING WHAT.  
I'M FEELING CREATIVE SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN USUAL. ENJOY!

"Hey Molly." he said.

"Hi..." she said nervously.

"Is something wrong, Molly?" he asked.

"Actually, yes." she said.

"Is this about what happened between us?" he asked.

"No, it's something other than that." she said.

"It's okay, you can tell me." he said.

"Well, the day after we... you know." she said. "I went to kelly's, and i tried to fix things with tj, even though he slept taylor."

"Okay?" he said.

"Rafe..." she said. "I slept with tj!"

"OKAY, i didn't need to know that!" he said.

"Rafe, there's something more important i need to talk to you about!" she said.

"Alright molly." he said.

"I was feeling really conflicted, so this morning, i asked sam to drop me off at the mall. The whole time i was there, this guy was following me. When ever i went into a dressing room, i would come out and he would be waiting outside the dressing room." she said.

"Do you know why he was stalking you?" he asked.

"(gulps) Yes."she said.

"So, why was he stalking you?" he asked.

"Rafe, Sam was coming to pick me up, and... "

*ring ring... ring ring* "Oh sorry, it's my mom. I gotta go." she said.

"Molly, what happened when sam was coming to pick you up?" he asked.

"Okay i'll tell you, just not right now." she said.

"Please, tell me why he was following you." he said.

"(yelling/crying) FINE! HE RAPED ME! HE PULLED ME IN A PHOTO BOOTH, AND RAPED ME!" She screamed and ran out the door.

"MOLLY, WAIT!" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Set In Motion part 6

_It's been a month, I need to tell her. _

I looked at the test.

_Two lines, just my luck. _

_If i tell my mom, that's one less secret i have to keep. _

_She's gonna find out eventually. _

_But HOW do i tell her? _

_And now my life is over before it ever started. _

_I pray to God that this child belongs to TJ or Rafe. _

_Why didn't i take that morning after pill? _

_I'm only a few weeks along, most girls dont even know the're pregnant this early on. _

Then it hit me...

_I'm having a baby. I'm to young for this! _


End file.
